camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia Newman
Personality She is kind and sweet but knows how to stay out of trouble when it comes to the law and she keeps her distance from people who would get her into trouble. She also loves to watch and try to do magic. History Sofia was raised in a small city with her dad and stepmother in a five bedroom apartment in Kansas. Her stepmother never lets Sofia play with her half-sisters because Sofia can get to annoying when she plays with her younger siblings. Her father told her that the reason she's a little annoying when she plays with her younger siblings is because of her real mother. Sofia never knew she was a half-blood or that she knew Egyptian until her dad took her to London on summer vacation to a museum while it was raining. While she was there she had a staff in the forum of a umbrella but she didn't know it was a staff. She also didn't know she was a Demigod. When Sofia and her dad got home her step-mom had changed a lot and refused to let Sofia be by her father. Sofia's stepmother would never let her near her father only during dinner time. Over the years it's been hard for Sofia and she goes with it no matter what happens to her. She'll fight any monster or person who get's in her way of doing what she wants. Her younger half-siblings were a mess they kept trying to get Sofia into trouble even when she didn't do anything wrong and her stepmother doesn't believes them over her becaue she's the oldest and obeys the rules. After a while Sofia ran away from home becauuse of her little half-siblings where so rude to her. That she ran away from home to the camp that she didn't know was a camp till someone came up to her and brought her inside and took her to the person in charge of the camp. Relationships Caroline- fell head-over-heals for her when she kissed me on the lips Powers Offensive 1. Children of Isis have the ability to use magic to conjure any of the four basic elements in the shape of ball during a fight with an opponent. 2. Children of Isis have the ability to use magic to electrically charge something made of metal for a short time 3. Children of Isis are known to be able to summon any type of weapon, or object using magic, but depending on the size of the object will account to the amont of engry is used. (in other word the bigger the object the more energy is wasted) Defensive 1. Children of Isis have the ability to curse a weapon, making it so that it is completely ineffective for a short time. 2.Children of Isis have the ability to use magic to create an arcane shield which protects from a single attack, children of isis is drained a decent amount no matter what the shield is used to block. Passive 1.Children of Isis to use some healing spells to heal minor and moderate wounds. 2. Children of Isis are capable of create beverages that can result in magical effects. 3. Children of Isis are able to be able to use most basic, and intermediate spells and rituals Suplementary 1. Children of Isis are wings in their human form and be able to fly with them, but the longer the wings are in there the more energy is wasted 2. Children of Isis can cast a levitation spell on objects, or individuals for short times, the longer they levitate the more power it drains. 3. Children of Isis are capable of being able to place numerous of enchant in an object, but some enchantments are unknown to cause some sort of side effects like you energy being drained, to loosing self control or even death. Trait 1. They are able to read and interpret tarot cards. 2.They are able to get along great with kids. Category:Cynderheart's Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Children of Isis Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:In Camp Category:CharacterPage Templates